NEMEXIS
In the Combat Arms Storyline, NEMEXIS Corp. plays a big role in Quarantine mode, being the company that manufactured the Infection in the first place. "SITREP: The physiological stress and fatigue caused by the ongoing war has left soldiers deserting in droves and showing a lack of respect for their superior officers. In a controversial step to boost mercenary morale, high ranking officers authorized development of a stamina drug using a promising new organic sample. When the final product was being prepared for mass production, the first and only surviving test subject had an abnormal and untested dosage enter their bloodstream. The cause of the accident has yet to be determined, but shortly thereafter, the local security response team sent transmissions warning of a severe physical threat and potential outbreak situation. Before the transmissions were abruptly terminated, they alluded to the remainder of the drug sample left intact in the research center. The research center has been shut down by the Automatic Quarantine System, and an infiltration mission by Special Forces has been called upon in order to retrieve the drug sample." Basically, NEMEXIS was ordered to create a stamina drug for the tired soldiers of WarCorp, UAF, and other military groups. They perfected a drug, which became the Stamina Kit, but also were experimenting with other genetic mutations. NEMEXIS may have possibly planned for the Infection's initial release, with a hint shown in the description in new Quarantine maps. Apparently, they don't seem really concerned about the ongoing outbreak. ''"POST-SITREP: After the initial Quarantine lockdown, NEMEXIS Corp falled for additional military backup to manage the quarantine of LAB 3 while they continued to conduct tests of their newly-developed vaccine on the Infected. Stretched thin by their commitment to the vaccine development, employees at NEMEXIS began to get sloppy. Their negligence proved catastrophic; one of the Infected escaped while it was being transferred to another lab area, allowing the virus to spread quickly outside of Lab 3. Wanting to maintain progress on the vaccine development, the Military responded immediately by seizing as many of the Infected as possible. Unfortunately, victims are sill being infected repidly, ravaging their surroundings-and leaving chaos and destruction in their wake. In an attempt to curb the Infection, the military has dispatched a special unit to eliminate the virus." '' While they watch as their creations spread and decimate their foes, NEMEXIS Corp. sits at the heart of it all. Whatever they are planning, it will only further push them towards their final plan. NEMEXIS, WARCORP, and the UAF all play a big role in the CA storyline. Trivia *NEMEXIS is a play on of the fictional company, UMBRELLA Corp, the company that manufactures the T-Virus in the Resident Evil series. *NEMEXIS is also a play on the word, Nemesis, which is also a Boss/Monster/Bio-genetically created mutant from the Resident Evil series. * Hauser ,the merc who came out on the same day the new Quarantine maps did, may have a relation to Jack Krauser from the RE series as well, (Reference from Hauser's Page) or maybe perhaps even a reference from the Nazi Zombies from Call of Duty: World at War. Images (In progress)